itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Wing
An extremely powerful Fairy (in terms of base power believed to be the most powerful). She is believed to be the guardian of The Dark Heart Appearance A female humanoid being with wide wings. Her eyes and hands had blue paint smeared around them, accenting them. She also had sharp teeth, sharp nails, and hard skin. Some have accounted feeling a darkness near her and a darkness being present behind and inside her. Personality Originally, Blue Wing was described as the most loving of the fairies. She was viewed as a kind, inquisitive, playful Fairy. One who had found joy and mirth. She had once loved all of the things in the world, those big and those tiny things. She loved them all. However, she didn't appear to be particularly strong willed and when the the DARKNESS had consumed her world, her massive supply of "love" was corrupted and turned into an endless well of Dark Power. Now she only loved to watch things collapse and break apart. She seems to get turned on by combat and feels ecstasy crushing those below her. Despite her other traits, she does appear to hold some sense / code of honor where she is willing to fight opponents one at a time rather than using some of the other abilities at her disposal. She prefers to fight a single champion at a time and goes on to the next one once the previous is defeated (at least if confronted this way). If someone were to attempt to break this rule, she would immediately use the other abilities she has at her disposal (extremely fast flight etc) to cause massive damage. There are also some rare instances where she leaves defeated opponents alone. The only thing Blue Wing seems to fear is Keyuri, the literal embodiment of Death in the multiverse. The only thing Blue Wing sees as a threat is if Death itself comes after her directly and tries to kill her. Keep in mind she says "threat" and not a "certainty." Meaning, Blue Wing probably thinks she could have some chance of truly defeating Keyuri. Skills / Powers / Capability * Blue Wing appears incredibly proficient in various combat types. Her original style seemed to be making use of her hands / sharp nails against her enemies (as she also had hard skin). Since then she has attained Yomin's Sword making her even more dangerous * She also has an ability where she can unleash an eviscerating blast of light from her hand. * She seems able to summon various weapon types. * Blue Wing's attacks seem to have incredible piercing damage and able to damage internal organs directly. As in, when she punches you, wherever she hits...the stuff beneath suffers from internal damage * She appears to be very durable, able to sustain harsh injuries and keep fighting (granted it could still hurt and slow her down). She seems to be able to recover from harsh injuries relatively quickly. In general she has a high resistance to maiming and general damage. * It is said that she has incredibly fast flying capabilities, able to create a thunder clap / sonic boom when she fires herself into the sky with her wings. She could also fire steel and razor sharp blue feathers from her wings * She is susceptible to magical attack. Purely physical means would most likely have less effect on her. Even with this suceptibility she is still incredibly durable. Catharsis Arc Blue Wing would make her first appearance when Crimson Cantveld had gone on a ship (The Venture) belonging to May Valentine and headed out to try to get help from Arland. Blue Wing would arrive on the ship (easily stopping any attempts to keep her away) and introduce herself. She would say she would Banish them, but when they refuse she is amused. She seemed to be hoping for this event and challenges them to combat where she would face each Champion they had one at a time. The second in command on the ship, Catherine Spade, would be sent by May Valentine to fight her. While she does do some damage, Blue Wing is able to triumph. Not wanting to play Blue Wing's game anymore, May would attempt to have most on the ship to charge Blue Wing at once. This proves to be a bad move. Blue Wing, angered that they didn't fight with honor, would take to the air and rain down doom upon the ship with her wings. The ship would be destroyed and its passengers presumably slain. Blue Wing would then turn her attention to Catharsis and continue that way.Category:ITD7 Characters